


Devil doesn't always wears boots, he sometime comes barefoot

by Zunda



Series: Primal Instinct [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Dante bottoms, M/M, Multi, Nero tops, Parent/Child Incest, Post DMC5, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Vergil sandwiched in-between, demon's mating season, literally fighting for dominance, they all are in their (Sin)DT form for majority of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zunda/pseuds/Zunda
Summary: "Those ain't just some human clothes, kid, it's part of our body, literally."





	Devil doesn't always wears boots, he sometime comes barefoot

**Author's Note:**

> Remember in DMC5 where (the naked) Trish could "create" her own outfit? This fic was heavily inspired by that, and I also partially blame/thank my RL senpai for the /rated/ idea as well. 
> 
>  
> 
> ((Also, don't think too hard on the title, I accidentally saw that proverb a while back, I have NO idea what it actually means but it made me laugh so I'm using it as the title just because))

 

When Nero pays a visit to Devil May Cry, it's common to immediately see Dante sits lazily behind his desk the moment one entered the shop, either flipping over those playboys magazine or holding a pizza on his hand. What rare is, when Nero looked to the right, he spots his father napping on the couch which had been claimed as his favorite roosting spot. His father is laying on his back with feet hanging over the armrest. The old couch is simply not wide enough for his whole body length to lay flat on.   
  
The young demon slayer blinked at the sight of his father, so unarmed and defenseless. He spares a glance at the Dante who merely waved at him, telling him to let Vergil be. The mating season will be here anytime soon. Trish has long gone to Lady's place, and... it's also the reason why Nero's visiting the Devil May Cry. Nature's call, or whatever. The rutting smells are starting to form around the shop although it's still mild enough to not turn them into a sex-driven demonic beast. The twins will need all the energy and stamina they need when those heats come at full-blown scale. Nero slowly shut the door behind him and attentively approach his snoozing father. Looking down at him, one wouldn't believe he's part demon. His face calm and his breathing quiet, if anything Vergil looks like a white-haired elderly human who is napping peacefully. Nero snorted at himself for the thought of referring Vergil as an elderly human; his half-demon of a father, too prideful of his demon heritage for his own good, wouldn't love his opinion of that.   
  
Nero crouched down, studying his father closely - something Vergil wouldn't allow if he's awake; would shoo or even hiss at him away if he ever finds Nero staring at him. Stretching his hand out, Nero touches at the smooth fabric of Vergil's coattails droppingly hanged out of the couch. They were nice to the touch and seems to be made of expensive materials if he has to guess. Silk? Maybe. Nero wonders from where or how Vergil gets the money to obtain this high-end-looking outfit.    
  
"Uhm..." Dante cleared his throat, easily reverting Nero's attention to him with the uncertainty in the elder's tone. "Shouldn't have done that, kiddo, that'sー" a pause as Dante shut his lips tight for a moment before opening them again, "ーis Vergil's sensitive spot..."  
  
"My father's sensitiveー?!" Nero immediately pause. Eyes went to look at Vergil, who despite his hardest attempt to pretend he's sleeping (which he is not, or at least, not anymore), his eyes shut still, yet the face flushed pink stretching all the way from ears to ears. Nero immediately pulled his hand away. "What the  _fー_ "  
  
"Those... ain't just some human clothes, kid, it's part of our body,  _literally_." Nero gave him a look of confusion and Dante sighed again. Why it always have to be  _him_  to spell out the words for his nephew. He spares a glance of _'You owed me one for this, Vergil!'_ toward his older twin who now has reluctantly opened his eyes and slowly sits back up. The blushing older twin merely scoffed and reverted his gaze away.   
  
"Remember when we first met in Fortuna? When I crashed in like a big bad boss and mercilessly shot the ol' geezer?" Nero nodded. "Then we fought and you successfully impaled me to your grandfather's huge ass statue with my Rebellion?" Another nod. "Do you ever realize, at that time, my shirt, coat - which had been impaled with such a big ass sword - yet nothing seems to be torn after I pulled the sword out?"   
  
This time Nero pondered about it for a moment until he felt a ping at the back of his mind, "Don't tell me that... those outfits are actually part of you??" Nero's eyes widen in shock at the realization, "Hence why the outfit  _heals_  along with your actual body??"   
  
_"Jackpot!"_  Dante laughed and finger-gun him.   
  
"Are you saying that... you are technically naked?? All of you!??"   
  
"Me, Trishー" He gestured his hand toward Vergil, "ーand yes, your daddy over there too!" Dante added with a mischievous grin.   
  
"Butー how? What?? Why?" Nero tried to form a sentence but he's simply too confused with the sudden realization of his kin walking 'naked' all this time.   
  
"We just can?" Dante shrugged, "I somehow able to do it once we reached puberty, might be the same with Vergil - feel free to ask it yourself." He continues, placing a hand over his chest, "Do you see how the color of my red coat is somewhat dulled now compares to we first met? That's the sign we have aged, like how human's hair turning grey." Dante looked down at his own coat with a sigh, "They were beautiful bright red in color when I was about your age..." Another lazy hand gesture toward Vergil, "Your father had a beautiful sky blue coat too, but look at him now, old, and the light blue fades to such dark navy blue! The ever-moving flow of time sure can be cruel!"  
  
"Mind your own business, Dante!" Vergil hissed at Dante's unnecessary comment of his appearance. Unlike his twin who often let his stubbles unkept, Vergil has a high self-consciousness over his looks and he doesn't need his loud-mouthed younger brother to reminds him of that; of how he used to have a vibrant, beautiful shade of blue. Dante sticks his tongue out at him like some 5-year-old before turning back to look at Nero, "At least I don't have to spend any money on clothing, which is a plus."   
  
"Then, why I can't...?"   
  
"Fortunately, or unfortunately, take your pick; you only have a quarter of demon's blood in you, hence why you couldn't?" Dante explained with a shrug and Nero pouted at the half-hearted explanation. Nonetheless, it's still the most plausible explanation Dante could give the youngster. Dante opened his mouth again, "Back to the point... Want to take the responsibility? Or will you bestow me the honor for that?" He asked, gesturing his hand toward Vergil. Nero follows the direction where Dante's finger was pointing and his gaze falls into Vergil's lower region which was starting to form a tent. Nero froze at the sight.   
  
"Told you, those tailcoats are his sensitive spot!" Dante exhaled through his nose, "And you just have to touch- to rub them at this kind of season."  
  
"The hell could I know that!??" Nero spat back, equally blushes like his father. "Wait... how can you know those are his...?"   
  
Dante merely smirked widely at the last question, "Well?"   
  
Nero spares another glimpse toward his father. The light blushes are still there, although he's not reverting his eyes away from his son when their eyes met. When the demon's primal instinct kicks in, Vergil always willing to do anything to gets what he wants, even if that means he has to submit himself for it.    
  
While Nero's too busy trying to make up his mind, Dante shamelessly made his first move toward Vergil. Sits beside him on the couch and hooked his arm around his older twin. It was a power move, provokingly challenged Nero over Vergil's body. Dante brushes his stubbles over his older twin's clean shaved-face, earning a hiss of annoyance from the older, yet no sign of him trying to push the younger twin away. Dante drew Vergil's face close, sealing their lips together. In a split second, the twin - either consciously or unconsciously - Triggered themselves during those short but heated moments, causing a creaking sound on the old couch underneath them due to their sudden increased weight.   
  
Thick, heavy smell of musk immediately filled the room. Nero held his breath at both the smell and the sight of his kin making out in front of him. He watches at how Sin-DT Dante stretched his pairs of wings to make himself bigger, to asserts his dominance over the slightly smaller demon in blue accent, and how his father's tail swings to the side, like a female who's willing and ready to be bred. Once those lips parted, Dante's rough, demonic tongue brushes over those lips and cheek, and how Vergil bares his sharp fangs yet genuinely enjoy the affection, exhaling a soft purring sound at those even. Hard erection starting to slithers out from the slit between their crotch.   
  
Dante spares a quick, side glance toward Nero. The youngster clenched his fists. It always irked him when Dante outright challenges him like that. He stormed forward, Triggering himself and forced his way between his father and uncle. His feathered demonic arm forcefully pushed Dante aside and away from his father as the youngster growls at his uncle to back off. Dante merely smirked at him and slightly pulled away, giving a bit of space for the father and son, _for now._    
  
Nero turned his head to look at his father who silently waits in anticipation for his son to make a move. Nero shifted his position, a knee positioned between his father's crotch, firmly pressed onto Vergil's hard-on. The older twin retracted his lips into an inaudible snarl but eager to welcome his son's affection. The youngster leaned forward for a kiss. They weren't as rough as when the twins did it, but it was long and intimate. Rough tongues danced inside those sealed lips and Vergil muffledly moaned at that. When both pulled away for a breath, Nero realizes how his father's eyes gleamed and impatiently licked his lips, firmly pushing his son down to the floor without warning and sits atop his torso and eager for next. The youngster held his breath at how his father looked down at him with those predatory eyes... until Nero's own primal instinct took over. He shoved his father away from him, turned, and in turn pinned his father down. He  _is_  the stronger one, he should be the one dominating his father if anything else matters. His own cock slithered out from his slit, wet and eager to penetrates anyone willing. At normal circumstances, Vergil wouldn't allow himself being easily overpowered like this, but thanks to the smell of the rutting musk and sex-driven hormone, he's heavily turned on by that fact  _his son_  is stronger than him.   
  
Dante suddenly forcefully made himself between the father and son out of the blue. Pushing Nero away and hovered over Vergil as if he is his personal property with his large, muscular body. That last time, he was nice enough to step aside and let Nero - who just experience his first rut - to take all the glory, but it won't be as easy this time. As much as he loves his nephew, the red demon won't back down at what he believes is originally his. He's not going to be satisfied with watching them having all those fun from the sideline. The uncle and nephew snarl at each other. Dante stretched his wings out once again and so does Nero with his feathered arms, to show who's larger and stronger between them. Vergil rolled to the safety of the sideline, quietly and obediently lays on his side, licking his lips and tail flicked to the side. Only the strongest one is allowed to  _claim_  him, and he personally will watch who's the better of the two with his own eyes.   
  
Despite the obvious differences in size and muscle's bulk, Nero won't back down from his larger challenger, internally growled at the situation he has to face; now he understands why Trish prefer to be away from the twins during this time. Blood could be shed and chaos will ensue even between their own kin whenever there are two (or more) dominant males fighting over the same individual.   
  
With a flap from his two sets of wings along with a strong kick which left a deep crack on the wooden flooring, Dante lunged forward. Nero dug his feet's large claws strongly onto the flooring, arms crossed upfront as he braced himself for the impact. Having a second set of arms prove to be useful when your opponent is a large demon charging at you like a raging bull. Nero's feathered-arms grabbed Dante's horns but the lunging force pushed Nero backward, leaving deep gashes on the flooring in their wake.   
   
"Hey don't blame me for the damage, you hear me, ol' man!??" Nero barked, he was partially joking at first but once he realizes his words didn't seem to reach Dante, who ruthlessly keep pressing forward, Nero grasps how dire his situation is. The  _feathered_ -weight demon grunted, gritted his teeth at the mass muscle weight of his opponent. He has to do something fast before he was completely overpowered. With a roar, Nero pushed forward with all his strength, concentrating his strength to his arms, twist his body to the side, and slams Dante hard to the floor using his own charging force, sending wooden debris flying everywhere from the impact. Vergil snarled when a wooden chip flew and slightly hit him in the face.  
  
Nero panted, it took almost all his strength to threw Dante down. Now that he thinks about it, his uncle has never actually face him with full-force strength before, nor he had ever thought to have to face Dante at this kind of situation. The demon with dark hide and flaming red accent shook his head and growled; the attack itself didn't hurt him much despite the damage it did to the floor, and of course, it will take more than that for him to giving up on Vergil. Nero unconsciously took a step back, didn't expect his uncle acts more feral compared to their last mating season. As someone who has less than half of demon's blood in him, and this being only his second experience ever, he wasn't sure what's the cause of those heightened hostility. Was it the smell of the musk that filled the air? His pride as a demon? Sense of rivalry? Or maybe even... jealousy? He doesn't know. His father, on the other hand, seems to be calmer compares to last time. Although unlike Dante, Vergil won't spare his energy to explain to his son as he simply lay there, watching, waiting on the sideline for the winner.  
  
Nero clenched his fists, he has to smack some senses into Dante before he loses it further among this thick smell of rut. The youngster stretched his demonic feathered-arm out to grip those horn once again. He wrestled them down so Dante was down onto his knees, forcefully pressing his head against the floor, holding the elder in place. "Snap yourself out of it, Dante!!" He yelled at his uncle who only hissed back and struggles underneath his grips, those pairs of large wings flapped repeatedly, kicking up dust in a failed attempt to free and propels himself up and away from Nero.  
  
And as if he took advantage of the situation, Nero was taken by a surprise when he sees Vergil appears behind Dante, claws dug into those tough hide and immediately mounts his brother without any warning. Dante furiously roared at the sudden thick, scaled cock of Vergil forcing itself into him. The older twin spares a glance to his son, no words come out of him yet Nero tightens his grip on Dante's horns as if he was commanded to do so. With both his front and rear being restrained, Dante struggles once again, tries to fight his way free. Vergil won't give Dante such chance, however, he shoved his cock into his brother all the way to the base with one deep thrust. Dante choked out a snarl at first, but with Vergil motionlessly hilted deep inside him and powerful grip around his waist holding him still, the resistance dies down quickly. Nero reluctantly let go of his grip from Dante's horns. Dante's pairs of wings now hang low to the side too; the red demon's struggling has completely ceased like an obedient mare in heat now.   
  
The room turned silent then. The only sounds Nero could pick up is the slow breathing of exhaustion from the twins who are  _connected_  to each other in front of him. Vergil leaned forward, licking at his twin's tough-hided back, all the way up to the nape and start nipping on the shoulder while Dante contently purred at the affection. Satisfied with the welcoming submissive display, Vergil starts to move his hips; Dante grunts and growls at the sensation of his brother's heavy cock slithering inside him.   
  
When Nero managed to snap himself out of his trance from watching his father and uncle mates, he blinked, then snarls.  _How dare they have all the fun without him!_  The youngster moved toward the position behind his kin who are still too busy fucking like dogs in heat to even pay any attention to him. Like what his father did to Dante before, Nero dug his claws onto Vergil's waist, while the second set of his arm went to grab onto Dante who's still kneeling below them all, successfully earning his father's attention who sharply glares back at him through the shoulder.   
  
" _Fuck you,_  father!" Nero grinned in triumph, flashing his sharp teeth and thrusts his own cock into his father's rear entrance, Vergil yowled at the sudden penetration while Dante groaned at the additional weight pressing on him. Being sandwiched between his brother and son and unable to move as he wishes, Vergil furiously hissed at Nero. His son doesn't budge, however, merely look down at his father with fangs bared. "Know your place,  _father!_ " he jeered back, "I  _am_  still stronger than you; you are mine, father,  _mine!!_ "   
  
Nero forced himself deeper into his father, his every thrust also caused Vergil to drives his cock into Dante in rhythm with his son's. Both twins yowled loudly, and Nero takes it as a hint that they are close to their climax, pumping himself faster and with a shorter interval. Vergil was the first to cum, his body shivers as he fills his brother with loads of his seed deep inside. Dante came immediately after, splattering his thick, hot liquids onto the floor. It took another couple more thrust before Nero himself reached his climax inside his father with a loud growl, almost a roar.   
  
With heavy panting, Nero slowly pulls out from his father. His legs gave way after a step backward and he sat down to the wooden floor with a thud, reverting back to his human form, mouth agape in trying to catch his breath. Both twins also collapsed to the floor in exhaustion, gradually returning to their human form as well, buck naked, unlike Nero whose clothing is still on like before they mate each other. Vergil didn't bother to pull his cock out of Dante right away, spooning the younger twin as they lay on the floor.   
  
"Good grief, Vergil!" Dante was the first to open his mouth, his chest rises and sinks as he breathes the air into his lungs, "Did you gained weight??" he complains, earning a strong smack at the back of his head from the annoyed twin behind him. Vergil pushed himself away from Dante with a huff then, ready to get back to his feet and the younger twin hissed out the F word as the cock being pulled out of his ass.   
  
Nero watches at how his father slowly stood up, tighten his lips in awe at the sight of the elder's body. Vergil stood with dignity and pride of his own looks, not ashamed when someone stares at him like that. He brushes the messy hair away from his face and slicked them back up to his usual, trademark hairstyle. At the exact same time, Vergil is  _'miraculously'_   fully clothed once again, and indifferently make his way toward his favorite couch. Nero blinked. Has to admit it was indeed convenient when clothes are literary part of you which can be flipped on and off at whim like a light switch.  
  
"Well," Nero reverted his eyes to Dante, who also has returned to his feet, and fully clothed in his usual red-ish coat, making his way back to his favorite seat behind the desk, "at least we don't have to worry about this again until the next heatwave." Dante exhaled a heavy sigh, "There goes my debt again, thanks to the floor." The demon slayer rested his chin on his palm, gaze toward Nero who still sits on the floor. "You okay there, kiddo?"   
  
"No, thanks to you!!" Nero spat in annoyance, "You charged like a raging bull, and now my arms sore as fuck for having to stop your movement back then!"   
  
"Heh, you're welcome, kid!" Dante teased, flexing his arms with a wide, mischievous grin.   
  
"At least you were more of a challenge than my fatheー" Nero instantly shut his mouth. Everyone with half a brain knows how Vergil hated to be insulted, loathes those who compare him to Dante, despises those who dare to point out he's weaker than his twin. And it's obvious Vergil was irked - no, furious - at his son's words. Realizing the mistakes of his big mouth, Nero backed away as Vergil stood back up from the comfort of the couch.   
  
_"Vergil!!"_ Dante himself stood up and calls for his twin, almost growling in his tone. A warning for him to not be reckless, that Nero is his-  _their_  kin. As much as he believes Nero is more than strong enough to defenses himself, the youngster was also already exhausted from all the 'activities' they just had, and with only a quarter of demon blood in him, Nero also regains his stamina and heals slower compares to them.    
  
The eldest twin ignores Dante and stares deep into his son; if glares could kill, Nero would be dead by now. Vergil raises a hand and Nero braced himself for the worst, too tired to fight back, ready to face the consequence. The silent intensity between them was strong, the smell of the rut aside, lesser demons would scatter and flee right now and then at the sheer pressure alone.   
  
_"VERGIL!!"_ Dante barked once again and Vergil swung his hand to the side at that; a spectral sword instantly appears in the air simultaneously with the hand's motion, flew and stabs onto Dante in a blink of an eye.   
  
"Whaー" Nero's taken by surprise at the sight of Dante's chest being impaled with the sword made out of pure demon's energy. Although the demon slayer himself barely fazed from the attack. His expression turned sour, however.     
  
"Hey, I respect you for the effort of not hitting your own son, but come on!! Me? Why me? Can't you at least gave me a warning? It hurts my heart ya' know? Literally and figuratively!"   
  
"You are mine, Dante, I have every right to treat you as I wish!!" Vergil hissed back at Dante's protest and the spectral sword slowly disappears into thin air.  
  
"Is that a love confession? Aw, I'm honored!" Dante teased and winked at Vergil, placing his hand over the spot where his chest was impaled earlier. "Stealing my heart one  _stab_  a time I see."   
  
Vergil snarled at his younger twin while Nero watches at how the wound closes, along with the holed outfit which mends itself together. Those outfits are indeed part of them. His gaze eventually locked with Dante's. The demon slayer in red says nothing, however, simply glares dagger at the youngster, cold and harsh, but not in the same hostility way as his father's earlier.   
  
"Iー" Nero reverted his eyes away and bits his lower lips, couldn't look at both his father and uncle. "ーm sorry...?" he murmured, almost a whisper, but still loud enough to be heard by them, or at least by Vergil who stands closer to him. Nero flinched at the sight of Vergil's feet standing directly in front of him. He waits, but instead of a force, he felt a hand on his head, gently patting and brushing his hair. Looking back up, he met with his father's eyes who pull his hand back and walk away, pretending as nothing happened.   
  
"Well, now we all are on good term again," Dante smiled while approaching the father and son, hooking each of his arms around their neck, stopping Vergil from leaving. "Let's go get some pizza, yeah?"   
  
"No more of that junk!" Vergil huffed in annoyance and tried to push Dante away.     
  
"Admit it, you _love_ them too!!"   
  
"Doesn't mean I want to have it three times a day, for a week straight, every month!"   
  
"I'd throw up if I have to eat pizza at such intense interval..." Nero's expression paled just by the thought of having to eat the same thing every day.   
  
"Hey! Don't blame the pizza for your own weakness!"   
  
_"Weakness my ass!!!"_ Both father and son intercepted Dante.   
  
The red demon slayer raised an eyebrow then pouted, "Oh wow, and now you two just have to gang up against me? Even a demon like me  _may_   _cry_  too you hear?" 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> got distracted from finishing the next chapter of the still on-going AU... but oh well, I had fun writing this =P  
> (will be out of the town for a week as well, so I won't be able to write much, if any) 
> 
>  
> 
> last but not least, the boys fucking in their (Sin)DT form is my jam and you can't convince me otherwise; fight me! (๑و•̀ω•́)و


End file.
